


We'll Dance Again

by FlippedBoot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But it's there, Dancing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, the promnis is not super blatant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippedBoot/pseuds/FlippedBoot
Summary: Everyone's surprised to find out Ignis had never danced with someone, but even more surprised to find out Promptohad.





	We'll Dance Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work through some writer's block so I can get back to my main story, but I hope you enjoy this very short one shot!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, Specs, you don't know how to dance?" Noctis gaped across the campfire at his Advisor.

"I _know_ how, I’ve studied the theories, but let's just say my practical use is... lacking." Ignis adjusted his glasses, strategically avoiding eye contact with his companions.

"Iggy, you've never danced with anyone? Like _at all_?" Prompto let out a breath as he dropped back into his seat, confusion and wonder painting his face.

"I dare say I've had much more important matters to focus on."

" _Wow_ ,” Prompto breathed, “You're really missing out, waltzing with someone across the room, there's nothing quite like it, it feels like... I mean it feels like falling in love- like, nothing exists beyond you, your partner, and the music."

"What do _you_  
"Or love for that matter." Gladio snorted.

Prompto openly ignored Gladio's question, glancing over to the prince, "Before all this I had a part-time job as a dance instructor"

"I thought you worked at that coffee shop?"

"Noct, one minimum wage job doesn't pay the bills, especially in the crown city." Prompto laughed.

"I thought you got promoted to shift lead?"

"I did, but the pay raise wasn't high enough for me to quit my other jobs, but that’s beside the point." Prompto waved off their questioning looks before diverting his attention back towards Ignis. “Did you not want to? Or.. I mean you probably had a lot of opportunities with all those functions in the Citadel.”

"It would have been nice to dance at one of those balls at least once, but I suppose it just never happened." Ignis sighed.

Prompto pulled out his phone and put on a calm orchestral waltz, and walked to Ignis, offering his hand.

"I know this isn't a fancy party or anything, but would you do me the honor?"

"Oh, no. it's quite alright Prompto." Ignis glanced away uncharacteristically.

"Everything's gone to shit Iggy, it wouldn't hurt to try something like this, if only once." The blond grinned shyly.

Something in Ignis' chest began to give, and he let out a small sigh before looking back to Prompto, whose hand was still extended in offer, a determined gleam in his blue eyes.

"I suppose when you put it like that..." Ignis gently placed his hand in the blond's as he stood.

Gladio and Noctis were snickering behind them, Prompto shot a glare over his shoulder, which shut them up, before turning back to Ignis and pulling him closer, placing one of the Advisor's hand on his waist and keeping the other in his own. "So you understand the basic steps, right?"

"In theory, yes."

"Just use that knowledge and follow my lead." Prompto slowly began stepping in a distinct pattern, gently guiding Ignis through the dance with a slight pressure on his shoulder, and steering with their joined hands. Despite Ignis' hesitation it was going smoothly, until he felt the distinct slip of his toes over the blond's.

"My apologies." Ignis felt the burn of humiliation in his cheeks and made to pull away only to be held steadfast.

"Don't worry about it, happens to everyone." Prompto smiled as he began to guide them again, "Try to listen to the tempo of the song and keep your eyes on me."

Ignis reluctantly pulled his eyes away from his own feet and brought his gaze up to the glittering blue of Prompto's eyes.

"You're doing great Iggy, a real natural." Prompto praised as he swung them around, still keeping pace with the music.

As they continued their dance, Ignis stopped noticing how exactly he was stepping, and instead got caught up in the sight before him. Had Prompto always been this beautiful, had he just never noticed?

The waltz slowly reached its end, and reluctantly Ignis let go of the gunner who was now beaming up at him, "What did you think?"

"Lovely" Ignis spoke without thinking, only to be brought back to reality by the distinct snicker of the prince, he quickly adjusted his glasses and looked away, "it was enjoyable, thank you for indulging me Prompto."

"It was my pleasure," the blond smiled sweetly, reaching over and giving Ignis' arm a small touch, before walking past him and crawling into the tent.

Ignis stood in bewilderment, replaying the last few minutes in his mind, imagining the small pale fingers of Prompto, gently guiding him through his first dance.

Ignis was the last one to turn in for the night, and he suspected the most sleep deprived, seeing as his mind was filled with the thoughts of the gunner. When the light of the sun began to infiltrate the tent, Ignis rose and made coffee, still thinking about the night before, but also about the day ahead. The hunt they had picked up seemed simple enough, if they were lucky they could turn in the bounty by the early evening and possibly even stay in a motel for the night.

The rest of the group woke up shortly after Ignis had started his second cup of coffee, with the exception of Noctis who slept in until Prompto and Gladio got back from their jog, from there it didn't take long for the group to be fed, and the camp packed up as they set out on their hunt.  
"It shouldn't be too hard, just a few garula." Ignis confirmed, reading off the note he had left in his journal.

The group chatted lightly on the walk out to the hunt, and to Ignis' embarrassment, Noctis had brought up the conversation from the previous evening. 

"It's so weird to think that _Prompto_ has danced more than you." Noctis shot Ignis a somewhat teasing grin.

"I'm going to be honest, I don't think I can picture blondie dancing, not at least without tripping over his own feet a lot." Gladio chuckled.

“You literally watched me dance last night!” Prompto pouted, causing Gladio and Noctis to fall into a fit of snickers.  
Ignis rolled his eyes, unable to hold back the small smile that tugged at his lips.

 

The hunt was going fairly well as far as Ignis was concerned, but they were down to the last garula when in happened. Noctis threw a thunder spell, but missed. The beast became startled and immediately began running, in the direction of, as Ignis realized too late, Prompto. A few shots were fired before the deafening cry of pain came from the gunner as the beast hit him head on, causing him to fly back a few feet, followed by a second cry of pain, as it trampled across him.

The collective cry of "Prompto!" pierced through the clearing as the three remaining fighters took off in the direction of the confused garula and their stationary party member. Noctis warped forward in a flash of blue, finally dispelling the beast as Ignis dove to the unconscious blond.  
It was obvious both of his legs were broken, by the painful looking way they were bent, Ignis quickly looked him over, the only other visible injuries were minor scrapes and quickly developing bruises, but that didn't rule out the possibility of internal bleeding.

"Gladio, I need you to get Prompto to the car!" Ignis called out, and almost immediately the blond was swept up into the hold of the shield. Noctis warped over to them.

"How is he? Did you give him a portion?" The prince asked breathlessly, nervously hovering around his best friend.

"We have to get him to the hospital, his legs are broken and he can't have any curatives until we're sure the bones will mend properly." Ignis tried to remain as calm as possible, he had to, but seeing their party member in such condition had him shaken. He could worry later, he first needed to get Prompto help.

Without another word Ignis began running in the direction of the car, thankful the hike in had not been far, in mere minutes they were speeding along the dirt road towards the main highway. At every bump and rumble of the car small groans and whimpers could be heard from the blond. Ignis’ gaze flicked to the rearview mirror where he could see Prompto’s pale face scrunched up in pain.

"Can't we go easier on this road?" Noctis asked, clearly distressed at the sounds coming from his friend.

"We'll be on a paved street soon, the faster we get to the hospital the better." Ignis stated plainly, his grip tightened on the wheel, he was trying his best to block out the impending panic threatening to take over.

After breaking every speed limit, and nearly every traffic law, Ignis got them just outside the emergency room, having Noctis help Gladio take him in before parking the car, and rushing into the Emergency Room lobby behind them.

When Ignis entered the building he saw Noctis sitting on a chair near the desk, leg bouncing erratically as he stared at the linoleum floor. Gladio was standing at the desk filling out paperwork. Ignis made his way to Noctis who didn't even look over as Ingis took the seat next to him.

"Did they take Prompto in?"

"Yeah, they said we couldn't go with them, they're going to screen him to make sure there's no i-internal damage." Noctis sighed dropping his head into his hands, "this is my fault, that spell flask slipped when I was throwing it, I should have had a better grip on it."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Noct, I know Prompto wouldn't, and I'm positive they'll do everything they can, I know Prompto's in good hands." Ignis placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder, noticing the slight tremble of his own fingers.

The time spent waiting in the Emergency Room seeped by like chilled molasses, viscous and slow, as if everything was almost paused. Ignis wasn't even entirely sure how late it was when a doctor in a long white lab coat approached the three of them.

"Are you all here with Mr Argentum?"

Noctis immediately shot out from.his seat. "Is Prompto okay?"

"He'll be just fine, we had to reset his bones, we gave him some curatives, and he'll definitely be hurting for a while, magic can only do so much, but he should heal up good as new with some rest."

"Can we see him?” Ignis couldn’t believe the sound of his own voice as he spoke, tight, yet unsure.

The doctor gave a reassuring smile, “Of course, I’ll show you guys the way.”

They got to the room where the blond seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and they stood around his bed. The group was silent for a few minutes, tension palpable in the air. Ignis couldn't bare to see Prompto in the hospital bed, seeming smaller than ever.

The blond stirred and Ignis was immediately at his side, holding his hand tight, as if it were the only thing keeping him from drifting away.

"Mornin'" Prompto's words were slightly slurred, which wasn't too surprising, seeing as he was on a veritable cocktail of pain medications.

"Welcome back to the waking world Prompto." Ignis did his best to make his voice sound light, unwavering, and he thinks it almost succeeded as Prompto gave him a slight smile.

"Hey Iggy, you think after all this I could get another dance?"

Heat burned behind Ignis’ eyes as he held onto Prompto's hand all the tighter before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the blond's forehead.

"I swear on my life, we'll dance again."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around the ether:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> 


End file.
